


parádeisos

by orphan_account



Category: Narnia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, erasure, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erasure of 'The Light of A Different Sun' by lassiterfics</p>
            </blockquote>





	parádeisos

from temperate climes and black mountains into  
the vivid brilliance of the tropics: a riot  
of colors, as merciless as the sun  
on the fruits and the birds.

The beach, with fine sand like gold dust;  
the breeze carries it to the sea.  
the little fishes dart unafraid in the ocean.  
after all, they are in a new world and it is a fine thing indeed.

+

There is no fall or winter here to divide the year.  
There are soft and pleasant rains,  
and rains that are merciless and wild,  
winds that fell trees and tumble boats.

The first time people die,  
from snakebite,  
eating the wrong plants  
an old man who had been a priest  
recites litanies and adorations  
in a tremulous voice.  
His beard is as gray as his eyes,  
and he has a curious manner of raising his head  
as if straining to hear some distant chorus.

the priest confesses them, at the first funeral.  
“It does strange things to one’s faith to look  
upon a forgotten country’s god  
and to be forgotten no longer.  
We are children of the heavens,  
and we belong to the sun  
and the sky and the wind.  
We belong to the stars and the moon,  
whose blessings we are granted.”

He hesitates. “With our brother in this earth,  
we are bound to this earth.”

“Love each other and love  
this land and its waters,  
for we know not  
the hearts of their gods.”

And they learn. They cope.  
the passage of time will bring  
infants for whom  
this world will be  
the only home they know.

+

When birds open their beaks here, it is only birdsong.  
The monkeys chitter and grin, but not at any human joke.  
One time, he spoke to a finch,  
feeling silly as he did so, but apparently you never know.  
The finch only cheeped back at him, turned its head to the side  
to regard him with one beady eye and cheeped again.

The sun burns their shoulders, the back of their necks.  
The jungle and the sea do not  
easily give up their bounty,  
no magic to ease his struggle.  
the fishermen's boats return for the day, and  
They always need extra hands  
to pull the boats above the tide line.

And he makes his way down to his people, to the sea.


End file.
